The development during recent years towards increased size of full-form (relatively slow) ships having afterbodies of conventional design has brought forward grave problems concerning cavitation and vibrations, as well as a decreased propulsion efficiency. Very simply expressed, the difficulties will occur when the water closes in behind a large, full-bodied ship's hull and the propeller has to operate in a turbulent stream of water.